The Fairly Loud Odd House/Quotes
(The camera moves to the Turner House, and the next screen shows Timmy opening the door) Wanda: Hey, sport, how was school today? Cosmo: Can I answer that for him, or should I let those permanent F tattoos explain his day, which I can assume that it was horrible? Timmy: I can't believe I'm saying this, but with Chloe around, school was much easier for me to survive through. Now that she's out of town for the week, it's tough without her. Wanda: Gee, Hon, I had no idea you've felt that way about Chloe ever since you two became friends. Cosmo: Yeah, I always assume that she was like a distant sister to you. After all, she is a member of our fairy family. Timmy: For once, you're making sense, Cosmo. Cosmo: What sense? Is it in my hair!? Get it off! Get it off! Timmy: I rest my case. Mr. Turner (off-screen): Oh, Timmy. Can you help me clean the garage? Timmy: Coming. (Timmy walks out of his room) Poof: I feel sorry for Timmy. Do you suppose there's another depressed boy with like, ten sisters out there somewhere? Wanda: That's crazy talk. I can't even imagine if a boy with ten sisters can be miserable. ---- (Meanwhile in the Loud House universe, Lincoln Loud is lying on the couch, looking miserable) Lincoln (fourth-wall breaking): You're probably asking, "Hey, why the long face, Linc?" Well, you've obviously seen this kind of scene dozens of times before. (The camera moves to the other room showing all ten of his sisters making their regular everyday chaos) Lincoln: I've gotten everything according to plan, but all that has changed now that Lori's in charge in 3, 2, 1. Rita: Lori's in charge. Lynn Sr: Well, be back in a week. (Door closes) Lincoln: With Ronnie Anne out of town, there no one else to spend some quality time with. Not even my best friend, Clyde, since he and his dads are in Hawaii this week. (Screen flips to Clyde and his dads running from the angry Hawaiians) Clyde: I knew we should've picked Dairyland instead! (back to Lincoln) Lincoln: I wish there was someone else to hang out with. Lynn: Something the matter, Lincoln? Lincoln: I'd rather not. Luna: Come on, bro. You can tell us. We're your sisters. Lincoln: Well, okay. See, with the two people whom I like to spend some quality time with the most, and with Mom and Dad out for the week, there's nothing for me to do. (Lori gives Lincoln his comics) Lincoln: Sorry, guys, even comics won't cheer me up. Go on. Do the things you normally do. I'll just stay here till I starve. Luan: Or maybe you should... uhh... I don't think I have a pun for what you've just said. Lucy: Thank goodness for that. (loud explosion from Lisa's room) Lisa: Sorry, fellow siblings, but I was just in the middle of a complicated experiment. Luan: Well, it better not be complicating to our free time. (everyone groans) (experiment bubbles up) Lana: Uh, Lisa, is it suppose to do that? Lola: Ugh! It better not get all over my dress. Lisa: This can't be good. Hit the deck! Leni: What deck? Lisa: Just take cover in your rooms before it explodes! (everyone, even the pets protected themselves over Lisa's experiment) Lisa: Here it comes! (nothing happens) Lisa: Whah... (a portal appears) Lori: What happened? Lisa: I don't know. One minute it went haywire, and then this happens. Lynn: Looks like some kind of portal. Lucy: Looks more like a garage. Lisa: This is a portal to another dimension. Lana: Hey look, a weird looking beaver with a pink cap. Lola: And he has floating friends. Luna: Anyone know who that beaver boy is? Leni: I don't know, but he is kinda cute. Lincoln: Let's go talk to him. Lori: Hold on there, little brother, what if they could be dangerous? Lincoln: I don't think he can be. Now, come on. I want to explore this dimension. Lori: Stop him! (all sister clobber Lincoln, preventig him to go through that portal, until they slipped through one of Lily's diapers and went through the portal, and the portal disappears) ---- (a few minutes earlier back in Timmy's world) Mr. Turner: I know, there sure is a lot of stuff in here now, but look at it this way, the less filfty junk there is in here, the more I can throw at that dinkle-bane of my existence. Dinkleberg: Morning, Turner. Mr. Turner: Speaking of which, can you hand me that hammer which belong to me? Mrs. Turner (off-screen): No, it doesn't belong to you. Mr. Turner: I didn't know she was home. Never mind. (walks away) (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turn to fairy form) Timmy: Okay, guys, I'm gonna take this hammer back to Mom so she can hide it to a better place. (walks out) Wanda: I bet he's only saying that just so he won't clean the garage. (The Loud siblings fall through the portal to a pile of junk) Timmy: What was that? Wanda: What was what? I couldn't hear anything over the sound of Cosmo scrathing his hair. Cosmo: I know you're in there somewhere, sense. (continue scratching his hair) Poof: I think I heard something. It must of came from over there in that huge pile. Timmy: Thanks, Poof, I'll take a look. (Timmy walks near the pile and throws a few out of the way, until he saw some heads) Timmy: I guess Dad must have bought me new toys. They look so life-like. (touches Luna's cheek) Luna: Ow! That's my cheek, dude! (Timmy and fairies scream) (Loud siblings scream as they popped out of the pile of junk) Timmy: Ahh! Guys, do something! Cosmo: On it, Timmy. (poofs up a horse) Back off! May the horse be with you! (Louds get excited over the magic, Luan laughs) Lincoln: Wow, maybe this universe isn't bad after all. Timmy: This universe? Are you saying that you guys are from another universe? Lisa: That is correct, human being whom I can assume is often mistaken by a beaver. Wanda: Well, it sure is nice to welcome some new faces in town. Timmy: My name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but everybody calls me, Timmy Turner. And these are... uhh... friends of mine. Cosmo: I'm Cosmo. Wanda: I'm Wanda. Poof: And I'm their son, Poof. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (as they wave their wands): And we're... umm... Lynn: Magical creature from another world? Wanda: Uhh... yeeeeaahhh? Lincoln: Well, this sure is an honor to meet you guys. We're the Loud Family. I'm Lincoln Loud, and these are my ten sisters. This is Lori, she's the oldest. Lori (shaking hands): Nice to meet you. Lincoln: This is the second oldest, Leni. (Timmy's eyes and mouth went wide open as he first laid eyes on Leni when she shook his hand) Leni: I'm like, toats to meet you all. (looks at Cosmo) Something wrong? Cosmo: Sorry, I'm just trying to get some sense off of me. Leni: You have sense too!? I thought I was the only one. Cosmo and Leni: Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Timmy: (sigh) She's a lot like Trixie, if Trixie had Cosmo's brain and dyed her hair blonde. (sonic vibration flew Timmy on the other side of the garage.) Lincoln: That was Luna. Luna: Pleasure to meet you, little pink boy. Timmy: Nice guitar. You would make a great add on for this guy. Luna (reading): Teen singing sensation, Chip Skylark? Sorry, man, but that kind of music isn't my thing. Timmy: Understood. Luan: Hey, Luan Loud here. (joybuzzes Wanda) Wanda: I don't need no personality scanner to know you're the comedian of the family. Lynn: Heads up! (kicks a football to Poof) Cosmo and Wanda: Poof! Look out! (Poof cathches the football) Lynn: Nice catch. Poof: Thanks. Now throw me to that wall. Lynn: Are you sure? Poof: Trust me. (Lynn throws Poof to the wall, and Poof flies back to her hands) Lynn: Awesome! Hey, if you're ever in the neighborhood, I'm always looking for new talent. Lincoln: That's Lynn. And this is... Hey, where's Lucy? Lucy: Over here. (everyone screams) Lucy: Gets them every time. Lincoln: These are the twins. Lola: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Lana: I prefer eating mud cakes. They're delicious. Cosmo: Finally, someone who understands. (poofs her a mud cake) Lana: Nice! (Cosmo and Lana dig their mouths on the fruit cake) Lola: Eww! Lana! Show some respect! (to Timmy) By the way, my name's Lola. Lisa: Lisa Loud, pleased to meet you. (Timmy and fairies covered in Lisa's spit) Lincoln: And this is Lily. Lily: Gaa beh ba ba. Poof: Nice to meet you too. (everyone stares at Poof) What? I'm still a baby myself. Lori: Think you guys can show us the rest of your house? Timmy: Sure. Come on. (Timmy, fairies and Louds walked out of the garage) ---- Lincoln: (looks at Timmy's love portrait of Trixie Tang) Who is that? Timmy: Oh, this girl on the portrait? That's Trixie Tang, one of my girlfriends. My love for her burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! Lynn: So, you're in love with her? Timmy: Yes. I try to win Trixie for two reasons: first off, she's pretty, and second, she's the most popular girl in school where I'm learning. Lucy: And how's the progress? Timmy: Terrible. I have got her to kiss me a few times, but most of the time, she keeps rejecting me. She kicked me out of her house once when I killed the plant that tried to eat her when she thought it was seemingly harmless! Luna: Wow, that's rough, dude. (sits on a letter from Timmy's parents) Hey, Timmy, there's a letter for you. Timmy: What does it say? Luna: "Dear Timmy, sorry we couldn't tell you in person, but your mom and I are going to our vacation for my weekly conference of Pencil Nexus. Don't worry about feeling alone, we got Vicky to watch over you, and make sure?..." Your dad must have spelled "necks" wrong. "...that you have the greatest week of your life." Timmy (sarcastically): Oh joy. Lincoln: You don't sound surprised. Luan: No joy for this boy. (laugh) Wanda: You don't understand, Vicky is evil. Icky with a V. Lori: Well, that makes sense. Cosmo: Ahh! Now there's sense in Wanda too? (pulls up a vacuum) GET OFF OF MY WIFE, YOU MONSTERS! Wanda: Calm down, Cosmoron! There's no sense inside my hair. Lana: How terrifying can this Vicky possibly be? (Vicky evily laughs, cutting Timmy's door with her chainsaw) (Timmy, fairies, and Louds scream in fear) Vicky: Okay, Twerp, here's what's going on: I've won last place at the Dimmsdale beauty pageant, and I'm gonna take it out on you! (pulls up her chainsaw) Timmy: (screams) Lincoln: Attack! Vicky: Huh? (The Louds clobber Vicky and strap her inside the garage) Whoever you people are, you are animals! (Timmy slams the garage door) Timmy: Thanks, guys. Lisa: No problem, it's what we do for new friends. Lola: That Vicky sure is seriously scary. Lana: Even scarier than you when you get mad. Lola: I just hope I don't turn into her when I'm 16. Lincoln: Sounds like that Valerie girl sure hates you. Vicky (off-screen): It's Vicky! Timmy: I've made a lot of enemies. Leni (as Timmy glares at her with hearts for eyes): Where're Cosmo, Wanda and Poof? Wanda: In the fishbowl. Leni: Ahh! Talking fish! That's even scarier than spiders, but not as scary as that meanie redhead. Wanda: Don't worry, it's only us in fishform. (she, Cosmo and Poof turn back into fairies) See? (Louds gasp) Lisa: Normally, I not the type of person who makes physical expressions, but... (jaw falls to the ground) Lynn: Cool, it's like you can shift shape into anything. Cosmo: That's right. Timmy can't let anyone know we exist, or else we have to go away forever. Timmy: I'll show you where I go to school to. Right now I need to relax after what just happened. Luan: That girl, she sure is bad luck. Timmy: Uh oh! (thunder and lightning appears, laughter out of nowhere, shadowy figures appear, revealing the laughter came from Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop) Anti-Cosmo (still in shadowy figure): Did someone say... (revealing his face) ... bad luck!? Timmy: This is never good. Anti-Cosmo: I see that your new friends said the magic word, and we're here to cause it. Anti-Wanda: Don't take it too personally, y'all, it's just business. Speaking of which, I'll be making a nice cereal sandwich when this is done. Foop: Eeehh! Why couldn't she and Wanda switch brains when they were born. (flies to Poof) Hello, Poof, still round as always? Luan: Was that a joke? I totally need to write that down. Anti-Cosmo: Oh, don't worry, funny girl, whom I can assume is from another dimension visiting this one, you'll be laughing at your funeral when we are done with all of you! (nothing happens) (pulls up a red button) Ugh! Darn thing almost never work. Okay, blah, blah, blah. All of you! (lighning) Much better. Now, we must go and wreck havoc on the earth. But first, (grabs the wands) just in case you get any ideas. (throws the wands in the fireplace) Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: Nooooo!! Foop: Good luck, morons! Evil laugh! Giggle! Heart-melting crack ups! Anit-Fairies out! (poofs away) Wanda: I got a bad feeling about this. Timmy: Come on! (everyone walks out of the front door, and sees every Anti-Fairy destroying the town.) Lori: Who the heck were those guys? They look like you, but far less cute. Wanda: Those were are opposite Anti-Fairies. Counterparts of us regular fairies, wrecking havoc, and causing bad luck everywhere they go. Lincoln: Isn't there anything you can do to stop them? Wanda: Sorry, Lincoln, but even if we still had our wands, we can't send away an that army of Anti-Fairies. Cosmo: Well, I suppose the best thing to do to stop them is saying, "Please stop" and they'll go away. Easy peasy. Poof: Dad, you know that politeness isn't going to stop the Anti-Faries. Lynn: Well, think we can use this to stop them? (pulls out a butterfly net) Timmy: Thanks, Lynn! That's just what we need. Lola: How is a butterfly net going to stop those freaks? Timmy: Fairy and Anti-Fairy magic doesn't work on a butterfly net. We have to round up all the Anti-Fairies. Luna: How are we going to do that? Timmy (camera close-up): Here's what we're gonna do... ---- (Anti-Fairies floating around destroying everything) Anti-Cosmo: Yes. Yes! Go! Destroy what would no longer exist! (loud crash) Foop: Ohh. I smell bad luck. Anti-Wanda: Much tastier then snake ka-bob. (Anti-Faries follow the bad luck to the trap, Lincoln press the button activating the butterfly net modified by Lisa to suck and trap all the Anti-Faries inside, Anti-Wanda screams) Foop: I'll have my revenge, Timmy Turner! Just you waaaaiiiiit!!! Anti-Cosmo: Oh, not again! (Head still showing) Hmm, Deja Vu. (Head gets sucked in the net) Timmy: We did it! Nice work, everyone! Sorry about what happened. Lincoln: Are you kidding me?! That was the best day of my life! Lucy: Even those floating creatures kept my spirits high. Lynn: Too bad we can't get back home now. Wanda: Don't worry, as soon as we get new wands, we'll be able to send you back to your world. Cosmo: In the meantime, I'll be in the shower washing some sense out of me. (flies to Timmy's bedroom window) Lincoln: You sure wern't kidding about you making a lot of enemies, Timmy, even when they are trying to destroy you. Timmy: I wouldn't worry about them. It's my crazy crack-pot teacher I should be worried about. Lana: Crack-pot teacher? Timmy (showing a picture): His name is Mr. Denzel Crocker. He used to be Cosmo and Wanda's godchild when he was my age, but after he lost them, he swore that he won't rest, until he captures them and proves their existence. But there's no chance that could happen. Come on. I'll take you a tour around Dimmsdale. (as Lori and the rest started to walk, she tries calling Bobby) Lori's Phone: (warning tone) We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Lori: Ugh! Isn't there any reception around here? Wanda: Sorry, phones from other dimensions including yours won't work. Lori: Oh. (to herself) I'll be back soon, Boo-Boo Bear. (unbeknownst to the heroes, Mr. Crocker was hiding from the bushes overhearing about the wands) Crocker: So, Turner's FAIRIES are going to get new wands, eh? Well, we'll see about that! (crazy laughter) Gah!! Forgot I can't stand up straight with a hump. ---- Tootie: (off-screen) Timmy! Timmy: Was that you, Lola? Lola: Nope. Tootie: (running far behind the Louds, yelling) TIMMY! Timmy: Knock it off, Lana! Lana: I swear, it wasn't me or Lola! Tootie: (getting closer) WAIT UP, TIMMY! Timmy: Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that! Lincoln: (looks behind) I think that girl is after you, Timmy. Timmy: Aw, crud. (gets glomped by Tootie) Tootie: Oh, Timmy, I'm so glad to see you! (sees the Louds) Wait, who are they? Timmy: The Louds, this is my second girlfriend, Tootie. Tootie, the Louds. Tootie: What are you doing here? Lisa: It's a long story. Timmy: Tootie is Vicky's little sister. (the Louds gasp) Don't worry, she's not icky! But, here's the thing: she's got a huge crush on me. So huge, that it gets really awkward. Lynn: Gee, does that sound familiar? Lincoln: Yep, (whispering into Lynn's ear) same case with Clyde having a crush on Lori. Lola: Well, I'd really like to have a tea party with Tootie, and probably give her a makeover! Tootie: EEEEE! I LOVE TEA PARTIES! (calm) Yeah, I don't see why not. Timmy: Not now, okay?! We gotta find new wands for Cosmo, Wanda & Poof! Lola: Oh, right. Maybe later. Leni: Did I mention that Timmy likes me? He's such a sweet kid! The Louds (minus Lincoln and Leni): Awww... Timmy: Jealous, Tootie? Tootie: (impressed) Hmmm, looks like I have some competition! And no, I'm not jealous. If that's the way you want it, that's fine, I'll pick a new boyfriend! (walks up to Lincoln) What's your name again? Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. I'm dating Ronnie Anne, you know. Tootie: (hugs Lincoln) No matter! She won't find out about this! Wanda: Save your love triangle for later, Tootie! Luan: Yeah, otherwise love will tear you and Timmy apart, again! (laugh) (Everyone but Luan groans at her joke) Lincoln: (deadpan) This girl is crazy. ---- (Everyone walks out of the School) Luna: There sure are a lot of kids in your school who are a snooze fest, Timmy. Not even a single person likes my music. Timmy: Sorry to hear about that, Luna, but at least we had some time to look more around Dimmsdale while waiting for the new wands to show up. (Mr. Crocker hiding in his Unsuspecting Van, looks at Timmy and the gang through the binoculars) Crocker: (chuckles) These FAIRIES will not resist this Rump Roast trap that I've prepared! (Tootie with amazing looking makeup with the help from Lola shows up) Tootie: Hello, Timmy. Timmy: Tootie? You... you look amazing. Tootie: That's right. And since I look more pretty than ever, I'm far too good for you. This new me prefers a new kid to lay googly eyes on. Say... this one right here? Lincoln: (to himself) Good thing Ronnie Anne isn't around to know about this. Wanda: Good news, our new wands have arrived. Now to send you all home. (Burnt smell flies right up to faries) Poof: Hey, I know that smell. It's... No. Not going to fall for it this time. Cosmo: Oooo! Rump Roast! Oh, I can't resist. (flies straight to the rump roast) Wanda: Cosmo, wait! That could be... (eyes gets wacky) Oh, what the heck! (flies to the rump roast) Poof: Wait for me, Mom. Timmy: Guys, no! That could be... (faries gets trapped by Crocker's butterfly net) Crocker: Gotcha! Timmy: Nooo! It's a trap! Crocker: Now that I have your magic, (grabs the wands) thank you. I'll be once again Ruler of Fairy Wold and the Earth! (laugh) Timmy: Hand over the wands, Mr. Crocker! (runs straight to Crocker) Crocker: Not a chance, Turner! In fact, (raises the wands) I wish I was in Fairy World! Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: Timmy! Help! (poofs away) Timmy: This is not good. (The earth shakes, everything cracking apart, Dimmsdale citizens running away, familiar faces having their mouths trapped by tight locks wished up by Crocker) (Chester coming out of the garbage can gets his mouth locked tight) (A.J. and Charlotte sitting on a bench in the Park) A.J.: Charlotte? Charlotte: Yeah, A.J.? A.J. We've been dating for a while now, and I was hoping... Charlotte (grabs A.J.'s shoulders): Yes! I'll kiss you, you fool. I've waited for this moment sense the day I've first laid eyes on your cute eyes. A.J.: You've read my mind. (A.J. and Charlotte started to kiss, until they had their mouths locked up and fall down leaving their two mouths close together) A.J. (soothing voice, muffled): What a woman. (Trixie's Mansion; Trixie is throwing darts at a Timmy picture) Trixie: Why does that loser always have to talk to me? Veronica (to herself): (sigh) Why does that loser never talk to me? (glittering magic appears in their mouths and they get locked up) (Francis seen about to punch a kids eye, until he gets his mouth locked up and his fist, the kid celebrates, but gets locked too) (Chet on TV) Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha with some breaking news. Dimmsdale is breaking apart. In other news, as if by magic by a deranged middle-age man with his ears behind his neck, citizens everywhere have their mouth locked shut. This is Chet Ubetcha saying... (mouth gets locked and Chet used American Sign Language to say "I gotta find me a new line of work.") (back to Timmy and Louds) Timmy: This is bad. We have to save my fairies, stop Crocker, and send you all back home. Well, (stares as Leni) almost everyone. Lori: Timmy's right. We have to rescue them. Lola: But how? We don't even know where this "Fairy World" is. Timmy: But I do. Come on! (Tootie and Louds follow Timmy) (The Crocker Cave; Everyone falls down, Lisa excitingly looks at Crocker's equipment) Lisa: Jumping Jefferson! Look at this stuff! This is beyond my technology. Anti-Mind-reading helmet, Magic scanner and... sexy high heel shoes? Leni: (puts on Trixie's clothes + wig) Look! I'm Trixie! Timmy, tell me I'm pretty! Timmy: Gosh, you're pretty! Lori: LENI! TAKE THAT COSTUME OFF! Leni: Okay, okay, sheesh! (goes offscreen, comes back in her normal clothes) Timmy: (shakes head) Now, to pull this switch, and it's off to Fairy World. (tries to pull the switch, but it's too tight) Darn it. Lana: Let me handle this. I'm a professional. (fixes the Portal off-screen with everyone watching) (Lana pulls the switch and it works) Timmy: Yes! Now to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Lincoln: This day just gets better and better. (everyone runs to the portal) Tootie: Wait for me, Lincoln. ---- (everyone poofs to Fairy World) Lynn: This is Fairy World? (camera moves to Fairy World which now looks to be in ruins) Timmy: Look, don't worry, this happens dozens of times before. Once Crocker is defeated, it will turn back to the magical place it once was and always will be. Lincoln: Where would we find this Crocker guy? Timmy: Well, there is someone who could help. Jorgen! Luan: Who's... (loud explosion appears then fades away, revealing Jorgen Von Strangle) Jorgen: I could assume you'd be involved, Turner. And looks like you've brought in some girly help as well. Timmy: You can trust these guys, Jorgen. Besides, they've helped me get rid of the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen: Hmmm, alright. We must prepare for battle. Crocker has drained most of our fairy magic, but with you and your puny friends' help, we can stop this madness, and save Fairy World and the Earth. Timmy: Sounds good to me. And I know just what to do. Come on, everyone. (everybody follows Timmy, but Lynn runs from the rainbow) Lynn: (angry) What was that part about puny? Jorgen: Well... uhh... (Lynn grabs Jorgen's foot and flips him back and forth, then follows the rest of the gang) ---- (The Fairy Armory, which Crocker turns into his own fortress; every fairy dressed as slaves including Timmy's) Crocker: (hyperactive laugh) Yes! I'm ruler once again, and this time with a straight back. Cosmo: That's definitely not his good side. Wanda: Not a single part of his body has a good side. (rumbling noise; door breaks revealing Timmy, Tootie, and the Louds armored) Crocker: So, I see you have decided to join the party. Lincoln: And we are here to crash it. Luna, action music please? Luna: You got it, bro. (Luna plays her guitar as the heroes start to attack) Crocker: Crock-Bots, destroy them! (Crock-bots begin to attack) (action screenshots of the heroes taking down the Crock-Bots; Timmy and Lincoln punching the bots stomach, Lola and Lana bashing the heads, Lori grabs Leni's legs and spins her around to take out the surround Crock-Bots, one grabbed Lily, but she threw up on its face making it let go of Lily as it explodes, Lucy jump scaring the bots, Lisa showing the Crock-Bots science that's making the Crock-Bots press their self-destruct button, and the last of the bots surround Luan) Luan: How many Crock-Bots does it take to screw in a lightbulb? (Crock-Bots make questionable look) All of you. (Luan wraps the Crock-Bots with the long cord on her microphone) That's a wrap. (laughs) Crocker: (laughs) If I were on your side that would be even more hilarious than it is now. Anyway, I'm still ruler of this world, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Especially not even that switch that will reactivate all the power in Fairy World. (Crocker realizes he foolishly help them, covers his mouth) Oh, poopy! (Timmy turns on the switch recharging the fairy magic; Fairy World is back to normal and the fairies regular clothes return) Wanda: Thanks for saving us, sport. Timmy: Hey, none of this would have happened without the Louds. Crocker: Enjoy the celebration while you can, but luckily, I've took the liberty of taking some back-up wands after your precious Fairy World was saved. If you need me, I'll be taking over a new town. Say... Royal Woods? (activates a portal and jumped into the Loud House universe) Lori: Head to that portal! (everyone quickly heads to the portal to Royal Woods before it dissapears) Jorgen: Well, I'll be at the hospital to get laser surgery. That Loud athlete girl has the strength of a thousand pythons. (poofs away) ---- Category:Crossovers Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!